My crimson eyes, her fearless smile
by Bat-dove
Summary: Jack has been out of the game for a while. No Shen Gong Wu for him. Why? Because something is wrong. He can feel it. But he doesn't know what. And out of the people he knows, two can help. And one person he doesn't know could very well save his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Silent eerie calm came from a lone house. The night seemed to envelop it into its' mystic darkness that would only threaten to consume others. But it seemed permanently inescapable here. As not even the stars would shine here. The moon also void in the inky blackness. The only sign of life was the barely flickering of a light inside the house. The light barely lit the room it was stationed in. But it bathed the room in the only light seen. It lit the only person within miles of the place. The fiery red hair looking like a burning flame was the only real color in the room. The only color of the night.

The red flame of hair was messily tossed around the youth's face that had it. His face was as pale as freshly fallen snow. His face tight with fear and anguish as he tossed and turned in his bed. Perspiration dripped down his face. But he couldn't open his eyes for the life of him. His eyes clenched tighter as his fear grew. In an instant he bolted up right in bed panting heavily. His eyes slightly glazed yet still remained their bright crimson. He closed his eyes and lay back down. His eyes reopened and he stared at his ceiling. The shadows from the light in the hall flickering. He made a note to replace the bulb later.

But the flickering shadows made him uneasy. He closed his eyes and saw his nightmare reform. It was so fresh in his memory. Like someone had made it scar him. He felt scared. Not like when he saw spiders. They only freaked him about a bit when they'd appear. And Chase Young wasn't too bad either. His nightmare though, it made him want to hurl. The leathery beating of wings cascading in a red sky that would only bring suffering and torment. The cruel hearted laughter that rang in his ears. The true horrifying bloodshed that came with power.

He had seen the light fall. The darkness rise. The light relit, and torch being passed. He felt tears prick his eyes. He didn't bother to stop them. Only his robots would hear him cry. And they were off for the night. For there was no reason to come after a powerless misfit. His Wu was gone. He hadn't been in a showdown in a while. Not with his nightmare plaguing him nightly. He had grown to fear sleep and dread the darkness. He was not Heylin. He could feel it. But he was no way a Xiaolin. He was… normal. In the light versus dark at least.

He didn't feel like he wanted to sleep. He felt like he wanted to see someone. Anyone. The nightmare was growing more vivid each time he had it. Like it was working its' way up to be more vial and horrible the next time he saw it. And something else to.

"Why can't I tell if it's really a dream?" he muttered. He had heard about warriors having dreams that foretold something of great importance. But he was no warrior. He was an inventor. A mechanic. He didn't even like dealing with magic. It was so confusing. So chaotic. So unstable. So unlike the world of technology his mother had nurtured him in since the day he was born. He felt bile in his throat at the thought. He was gifted in the tools and mechanics that were machines. He loved tinkering with them and pushing each part to the limit. But only his mom had been there.

His dad never saw him. The man had left his mom as a one might stand. And she didn't know she was pregnant until later. He owed his life to his mother and grandmother for convincing each other that he would be fine. That he would be taken care of. People said no. Men ignored his mom. They only saw the baby that would be him and not his beautiful red haired mother. They saw her as a whore. They saw him as devil spawn. He opened his eyes and watched as the light disappeared. The bulb dead. Dark suffocating silence choked him. It consumed him. The very hatred of its nature almost nurturing him and his own demonic ways. He sighed seeing the receding inky blackness of the night melt away with the first drink of sunlight in the window. He stared. His crimson eyes taking in the light he could not have. The warmth he would never truly feel. And the flickering feeling of hope, that his dream was only that. Only a dream.

-.-

"I still say that Spicer is up to no good," Kimiko argued. She and Omi argued this topic to no end. Everyone got along just fine. Until someone made a comment about Jack. Then came the ideas from the monks on whatever happened to the self-proclaimed boy genius. Did he give up? Was he buying time? Was he sent to a mental institute? Or was he just being an idiot?

No one knew. He had practically vanished from the earth. No one had seen him. Good or bad. And he had not been seen trying to collect any Wu.

"But we must have faith. Spicer has not done much evil of late," Omi said, "And he was no good at being evil. Perhaps a new leaf has been turned."

-.-

Looking over the number again he punched in the number that he had found. It was a hypnotist. Someone like him. Young and a child. She was only three years older than he. And she mentioned she helped with some of the more… peculiar sights seen in dreams.

"Hello. This is Luna. You are Jack?" she asked. Her voice was soft and calm. But incredibly young. Like an intelligent seven or eight year old. But added with the grace of a trained young woman.

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

"I see your problems lie in your sleep. You are scared. Come to my shop."

"Can't you help me now? You could figure out my name easily."

"No. You need to come. I will be waiting."

A small girl hung up the phone. Caller ID was helpful. She looked around her room. It was as white as Jack's was black. She walked over in front of her mirror that was adjourned with lotus blossoms. . She was a little taller than the Xiaolin monk Omi she had heard about from her meditation. Her hair was long and white. Her skin only slightly darker than the milky pale hair. Her eyes barely open so they looked closed. Her eyes were a pale blue. She silently cursed her father for her appearance. Though she knew that no child of theirs could possibly fit into normal society. Other than Hsi Wu's child. But the children of Hsi Wu were always the ones that craved attention.

"Another insignificant human with a problem. If only because of what my father has done that I do this," she said barely above a whisper. She hated her father and what he had done in the past. But there was nothing she could do. Her father was banished. As was the rest of her aunts and uncles. She sighed and took in the powers her father had given her when he had taken her mother that night. Here she stood. Daughter of Tso Lan.

**Well this is how I start. I need at least two reviews to continue. So if you like it… review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat in the lily white room alone. No one else was even in to see the hypnotist. He grabbed a mechanic's magazine and began reading. He had been there for what felt like an eternity. He did not dare close his eyes despite how tired he was. The awful sights of his dream were relentless and continued to plague him even as he stood awake.

"Jack?" said a soft voice. Jack looked up. A dainty girl with white hair that was a bit smaller than Kimiko appeared. She didn't look older than eight.

"I'm Jack," he said tiredly. He couldn't see her eyes.

"Follow me," she said. Jack followed dragging his feet along the ground. He entered a room and sat down as she instructed.

"I am Luna. Close your eyes and I will make your problem go away," she said out of habit. He gave her a look of disbelief. But he was tired and willingly to try anything. He closed his eyes and saw the blood red sky again. Batwings fluttering around him endless and a feel of bloodlust. His eyes shot back open. She looked at him curiously.

"You need to close your eyes and relax. Everything will be fine," she said in the same calmness. Jack sighed and closed his eyes again forcing his body to relax under the vision of a blood colored sky. He felt a pair of hands on his forehead. He heard soft whispers. It wasn't English. Nor was it Chinese. At least, not the Chinese he was used to.

"_So sleep now._

_Paranoia drown._

_Oh Father grant this child a night of sweet dreams._

_Though he is of no worth. _

_He fears you right._

_He shall not sleep _

_Under your moonlit nights._

_He fears you and falls prey to your siblings_

_The roar of thunder_

_Granted by Tchang Zu._

_The rumbling earth_

_Possessed by Dai Gui_

_The fierce waves of force_

_Dancing for Bai Tza_

_The frolicking wind_

_Entertaining Xiao Fung_

_The earth eating mountains_

_By ravenous Pong Ko_

_The burning flame that screams traitor_

_That is the cursed Shendu_

_Though you stay silent great and merciless Tso Lan_

_Who watches over in the moon_

_Through the weakest and the frailest _

_Hsi Wu."_

It was at the last word that she entered his mind to erase the silly dream that could only frighten a human so. He looked peaceful sleeping. Probably afraid of the dark or something. If depth was involved than a rational problem should reveal itself. She entered the dream with some difficulty. She looked around to see a blood red sky. It was strange how much it looked like the dimension her father and his sibling were banished to.

"At least my child is not a failure," she heard a hiss. It was female. Snake-like too. She peered over the rock. Bai Tza. She hid behind the rock again. Not a dream. Maybe they were contacting him. But this was not a dream.

"Well my child knows he is a demon spawn," she heard. Without a doubt it was Shendu.

"And look what a failure he is. Our children are doing better," croaked a voice. Most likely Xiao Fung. She listened. She knew that she was Tso Lan's daughter. And she had met Drago who was without a doubt Shendu's son. But Bai Tza and Xiao Fung had kids too? They were sealed. But then again… so was her dad.

"All of our children are weak. None know what to do except Luna and Drago," said a much calmer voice. Tso Lan.

"You want your _daughter _and his son to free us. They would never," Tchang Zu proclaimed.

"Not my child. And not Shendu's son. They cannot be trusted. However. Looking over the children, each hold a key to our escape. Luna a guide. Tchang Zu's daughter, Bai Tza's son, Xiao Fung's son, Pong Ko's son, Drago's son, and Dai Gui's daughter to fight and protect the portal of our escape."

"And who shall open the portal?" Tchang Zu protested. The air carried an ominous feel.

"Hsi Wu's son."

A roar of protest came from the demons.

"He had no child. Especially bore a _son_," Dai Gui yelled. She looked back over the rocks. Hsi Wu was nowhere to be found. A cry of agony filled the air.

"Hsi Wu is trying to awaken his son's demon blood again," Tso Lan said plainly. Luna covered her ears. She pulled out of his subconscious to see him wake up covered in sweat and fear.

"Again," he said holding back tears. She stared not knowing what to say. There wasn't a way to stop the dreams easily. He could go see her but if her uncles found out he would be banished. But even so he had none of his demonic powers showing. Only red eyes gave him the slightest appearance of demon spawn. Right now he looked more like a scared child.

"Jack, how old are you?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"Thirteen."

She held in a sigh. Thirteen was the age of demons. That was when the demonic blood began to boil. He was her cousin. She could tell from the dream. But she had no desire to wake him. She knew waking up was strange. She had no recollection of how it happened though she guessed it was different from each other depending on the parent.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked. She poked his forehead and he fell. A mark appeared on his forehead. A light chi mark. It glowed a faint green color. She walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a book that was Omi's size. She began reading over descriptions of her Aunt's and Uncle's offspring.

**Uh huh. Well one review. But What the hay. Here is chapter two. Thank you org13fan.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack slept soundly as Luna looked through her books anxiously. There had to be some clue. Some way to identify his parent. Before he releases all his energy in a heated rage. That was probably the most common ways to release and reveal the lineage of the parent.

But that caused problems. Destruction and chaos would follow his steps if he were to be one of the stronger children. She bit her lip nervously.

He was a cousin. He was like Drago. But Drago was more of a leader. He protected but told Luna what to do after all. The only time he couldn't lead was when a _human_ touch was involved. Then he would call in the adolescent sorceress. But mostly he dealt with demon issues.

She sighed and walked over to her phone. She slowly put in the number she had long since memorized. The monotonous ringing echoed in her ears.

"This better be important Luna. Kind of busy at the moment,"Drago growled over the phone.

"Our cousin has paid us a visit Drago. Don't you think that is a bit more important than exacting revenge on the man who has yet to do anything to you?" she asked. She heard Drago growl over the phone.

"Our cousin? What cousin?" he asked.

"A person has come to me for relief of nightmares. Nightmares that are connected to the void."

"How so?"

"I will tell you once you arrive. There are unsavory people everywhere trying to listen in on our conversation," she said calmly.

"I'll be there soon."

-.-

Omi meditated in the garden of the temple. He did it as Master Fung had instructed him. He had said he would need to be calm when a group of warriors were to arrive. He had been so excited. But he was a little _too_ excited. So he was meditating so he would look the part of a warrior.

"This place I pretty old," a voice said disturbing Omi's concentration. He opened one of his eyes to try and see who had disturbed his meditation.

"Jade, this place is full of history. It was very nice of the Xiaolin Monks to allow us to look around."

"Full of history translates to old Uncle Jackie. Is that a yellow ball with pajamas?"

Omi's face turned red with anger. He jumped up and angrily faced the speaker.

"They are not pajamas! They are sacred Xiaolin robes!" he yelled. The people stared at him in disbelief. One was an older man. Chinese decent, which was all too common in China. He had messy black hair and a warm smile. He was probably taller than Clay.

"Sorry pardon my niece," he said sheepishly. Omi looked over at the girl. She was taller than Raimundo. But shorter than Clay. Heck, she might have been half an inch taller than Spicer from when he last saw him. Short black hair curved around her face. She had wide yellow eyes that reminded Omi of Chase Young if not for her clothes reminding him of some of the Americans he had seen on his travel to retrieve Shen Gong Wu. She had an air of confidence that mirrored a mixture of Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Still looks like pajamas to me," she said with a smirk on her face. Omi was about to yell when the other monks had walked into the garden.

"Omi, I see you have met our guests," Master Fung said. Omi's jaw dropped in surprise.

"These are the warriors? But she is just a girl!" Omi said before he could stop himself. Now normally Kimiko would reprimand him for his sexist ways. If Jade hadn't gotten to him first. She pulled the smaller boy into a headlock. Her grip tight and strong, refusing to let the squirming smaller monk go.

"What was that Shorty?" she questioned with a growl. Her yellow eyes sparkled with anticipation. She sort of looked like Chase Young in that manner.

"How are you a warrior?" he questioned still being held in her vice grip and still fighting to break free from her. She raised a brow.

"Martial Artist. Uncle Jackie taught me."

"Self defense only Jade. Put the small boy down," her uncle said nervously. Once she did he gave the group of monks another sheepish smile.

"Please pardon my niece."

She rolled her eyes and walked off in another direction to explore. Well that's what her uncle thought. She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear.

"Luna? Look I'm kind of busy at the… Another one? Really? Alright. I'm right now at a temple. Think you could find a way to pick me up oh child of the moon? What? Ugh. Fine I'll wait for Drago to come pick me up. You owe me big time Luna. You know I hate it when I have to deal with scaly for long periods of time."

Jade quickly pocketed her phone. A smile came to her face. She knew her uncles would be upset if they knew what she was doing. But in her defense she wasn't doing it for Drago. She was doing it for Luna. And possibly the entire world. She was told the truth of how Drago came. Each sorcerer was aloud to have one child after so many years in the void. Each one dangerous and taking mostly after their demon parents.

Dangerous though. They did always carry something human about them. An air about them if they would. Something from their human parents. Jade used that to make sure they would keep their demonic parents locked up.

She sighed. Hell better back off after all this magic stuff is over. But the thing is wouldn't end even after she died.

And here she thought that magic would be cool and fun. It was more work than it was worth. The only positive was never being bored.

-.-

Jack opened his eyes slowly in the dark room he was in. Candles lit offering soft light. He didn't see the small girl anywhere. So he made his way to the front desk and placed the money to pay for the bill there. He felt refreshed. He hadn't slept so soundly in so long. He felt so good he didn't notice two bumps on his back and three on the crown of his head. Or that his skin was more ashen grey than before. His eyes wider and more aware.

He felt that he was waking up after a very long dream.

… **I updated. Please review if you care. **

(**Sorry! I had this ready months ago and I couldn't find it! And I just found it today! AUHOUHDEOFUAHDOFDUHFOADIGHGG HHH!)**


End file.
